


Pecks and Pocky Sticks

by Blissfulbroadway, candlewick



Series: Jared Kleinman Oneshots by A&B [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Collaboration, Fluff, Kissing, Kleinsen, M/M, The Pocky Game, Valentine's Day, some innuendos, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissfulbroadway/pseuds/Blissfulbroadway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlewick/pseuds/candlewick
Summary: “... Evan.”“Yeah?”“Evan, I’m stuck. I can’t move.”ORThe boys decide to head up to Jared's awesome treehouse. When Jared finally gets his ass up the tree, Evan suggests playing the Pocky Game.





	Pecks and Pocky Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd collab with Bells!! this was kinda rushed but i think it turned out p good :O enjoy!!
> 
> \- A
> 
> Hope y’all like it! Sorry it’s a bit late, since this was kinda supposed to be for Valentine’s! Enjoy! <3
> 
> \- Bella

“I haven’t seen this since forever,” Evan said, looking up at the treehouse. It was between two thick branches on the large tree right outside Jared’s house. The small wooden structure seemed old, but they both remembered Jared’s dad bragging about how long the wood was meant to last. That had been a few years ago and Jared often managed to get up there to clean it whenever he needed something to do, so he was sure it was safe.

“It’s totally safe to get up there, but it might be hard since you haven’t been recently,” Jared hummed, adjusting his grip on the picnic basket. Evan held out a hand for it and the brunet handed him the basket full of treats. “You go ahead, I’ll catch you if you fall.”

“Please try not to look at my butt,” Evan muttered, hooking the basket over his elbow and moving forward to start climbing the thick wooden planks Jared’s dad had replaced recently. He’d used really long nails so there wasn’t much chance of the planks coming loose unless someone tried really hard to get them out.

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” Jared started stretching his arms as his boyfriend started climbing easily, having lots of experience from his volunteer work at Ellison park. He adjusted his glasses and let his eyes wander to Evan’s ass. He had a great view, why not take advantage of it? Unfortunately, Evan was a great climber and made it up through the entrance of the treehouse in no time.

“Your turn.” He disappeared for a moment, but soon he popped his head out above the hatch in the treehouse to usher Jared up. The teen started climbing, admittedly a lot slower than Evan had been going even with a basket full of food. “Do you need help?”

“I do not,” Jared defended, having to pause halfway up to catch his breath and tug his pants up slightly. He clung onto the planks attached to the tree trunk, glancing down and making a face at how high up he seemed to be. “You’re a show-off. You suck.”

“You just aren’t that experienced with climbing. Go back down, I can help you from below.”

“You just want an excuse to touch my ass. There’s a time for everything, Evan, geez.”

“Oh my god. Just come up, you’re almost there.”

Evan seemed to lay on his stomach, looking down at the short teen with pursed lips. Jared huffed, realizing Evan was suppressing a smile. He moved his foot up a plank and reached up with one hand, trying to grab the next one. It was kind of far away, so he couldn’t get a good grip. Another glance down confirmed he was pretty high up from the plank below his foot, so he couldn’t step down again.

“... Evan.”

“Yeah?”

“Evan, I’m stuck. I can’t move.”

After roughly ten minutes of Evan trying to coach Jared into moving up more and Jared whining about having to die attached to the tree, the teens managed to get Jared up and into the treehouse. He exaggerated his panting as he collapsed onto the floor of the treehouse, rolling onto his back. Evan laughed softly and closed the hatch, moving the lock over it so they wouldn’t accidentally kick it open.

“You okay? Do you need some juice?” He stuck a straw into one of the Capri Suns Jared had placed into the basket and handed it to the brunet, who took it gratefully and started to attempt drinking it all in one go. Evan tore open a small pack of Skittles and started to pop some into his mouth. “What are we doing now that we’re here? Besides eating.”

“Uh, I dunno. Make out, touch each other’s wood,” Jared listed, dropping his finished Capri Sun pouch onto the floor only for the other teen to pick it up and place it in the side of the basket.

“I don’t want to touch your dick right now, someone might come up,” Evan said, voice lowering into a whisper. Jared laughed and held out a hand and the blond started to drop Skittles into his palm.

“We don’t have to. I was joking. Pass me the Pocky box.” Jared tilted his head back to drop the candy into his mouth, eating them happily and taking the box from Evan.

Evan nodded, although the box was already out of his grasp. Jared carefully opened the sealed package, discarding the cardboard strip onto the wood in front of him. Just as he had done earlier, Evan placed the trash into the side of the basket. Jared was just about to bite off a small piece of the chocolate covered stick, he was stopped by Evan reaching out a hand and taking hold of his wrist. Although Evan’s grip was gentle and non-threatening, Jared felt startled.

“Jesus, what is it, Ev?” Jared asked, alarmed. He was much more skittish than he’d ever admit.

“Oh, shoot. I’m sorry, Jare’. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Evan said, his voice slightly concerned. After a few moments when Jared calmed down and looked at Evan expectantly, Evan tilted his head at Jared, his lips curving to a smile that never failed to make Jared’s heart melt.

“Okay, Ev, don’t scare me and withhold stuff from me afterwards,” Jared teased. “What is it? Something dirty?”

Jared wiggled his eyebrows with a grin. It was a habit of Jared’s to make things less serious when he was afraid of what the answer may be. The way Evan was acting, it seemed serious. Evan’s face scrunched up and he shook his head no, although he thought Jared’s question was hilarious. Evan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“What? No. I was just going to--I was just wondering if you’ve ever played the Pocky Game?” Evan asked, a twinkle in his eyes. Jared’s furrowed brows and questioning look meant “no”, so Evan went on to explain it.

“Okay, so, you take a Pocky stick,” Evan said, emphasizing his point by carefully pulling the current snack from Jared’s hand and turning it horizontally, pointing to one end. “And start at one end. I do the same with the other. The goal of the game is to see who’ll eat the most quicker.”

His voice coming down to an excited whisper towards the end like that of a child’s trying to be quiet sneaking to see the presents under the Christmas tree before they open them.

“And, just the thing you wanted. It’ll end in a kiss.” Evan said finally, grinning brightly at the childish and simple thought. They’d kissed a bunch of times before, but this way seemed much more fun. Jared chuckled, slipping the Pocky from Evan’s hand.

“If there’s kissing involved, then, hell yeah, I’m in.” Jared exclaimed, huffing out a laugh and taking a bite of the snack. Evan giggled gleefully, already reaching back to grab the box of Pocky and take out another stick.

“Perfect. You ready to lose?” Evan asked, a playful smirk plastered on his face.

“Evan, you _do_ realize you’re talking to a guy who’s spent like, what, seventy-five percent of his life stress eating food, right?” Jared quipped, raising a brow, almost as a challenge to Evan. Evan bit his lip at Jared’s words, about to interject, but deciding against it. Evan didn’t appreciate Jared making such hateful jokes about himself, but he didn’t want to ruin the nice mood they set, so he ignored it.

“Well, Jared, Pocky is great, and so is kissing you, so… prepare for your butt to be kicked. Or, uh, your stick to be...eaten.” Evan replied timidly, accompanied with a small snort. Jared swore he felt his heart skip a beat or two just hearing Evan be so adorable, even while saying something as dirty (as dirty as Evan could get) as that. The brunet’s smile turned into a big, dorky grin as he adored his boyfriend.

“Touché, Hansen.” Jared said, laughing softly. His competitive side started to show itself. “Now, we playing or what?”

Evan nodded, sitting up straighter at Jared’s words. The tone of the conversation lowered to something still playful, but a bit more serious. Evan wasn’t always competitive, but he wanted to win at games he’d suggested.

“Yeah, we’re playing.” Evan agreed, holding up the Pocky. He switched it so Jared started with the side coated in chocolate, and he was left with the plain biscuit. “Now, remember, no large bites, only tiny nibbles.”

“‘Tiny nibbles’,” Jared repeated immaturely, snickering. Evan rolled his eyes playfully, pressing the end to his own lips with a gentle hand so the stick wouldn’t break.

“Jared, c’mon,” Evan chided lightly around the biscuit. Jared felt his cheeks flush at Evan’s light reprimanding, so he obediently nodded and swallowed dryly. Jared composed himself and scooted closer, moving so the end of the snack met his lips. Evan gave Jared a bashful look before giving a quick thumbs up to start.

Neither of them let any time go to waste, starting to carefully peck at the snack. Jared and Evan were close to the middle, but Jared just barely ended up ahead. It had only taken both boys a few moments before their lips were pressed against each other, their mouths full of chocolate and cookie. Jared was the first to tight-lipped smile against the blond boy’s own warm lips, his hand moving to rest atop Evan’s waist. Evan kissed back happily, butterflies forming in his stomach and the taste of chocolate still clear as day on his tongue.

Evan waited until they were close to running out of breath before pulling away, cautiously swallowing the half-chewed up Pocky in his mouth. Jared took the time to do the same before bursting into laughter, clasping a hand over his mouth. It was another habit of Jared’s, since he hated his laugh and feared accidentally spitting out leftover crumbs. Evan hadn’t even noticed.

Evan was much more carefree with his laughter, not bothering to cover his mouth, even while aware chocolate must coat his teeth at the moment. He couldn’t help himself, though. Jared’s laugh was so contagious, and it warmed Evan’s heart to hear. Besides, he was still giddy over the kiss.

The game and who had actually won that round were in the back of their minds, pushed away because the teen boys honestly didn’t care who won or lost. A kiss was a good prize either way, and they probably tied, anyways. Besides, they were laughing too hard, over virtually nothing, to discuss it. Even at how simple the game was and how silly they were getting over nothing, the idea they had both kissed over something as small as a single Pocky stick could make them laugh on end for hours. That, along with the sugar they had before and after arriving in the treehouse, the presence of each other, the feeling of being loved, and just having a wonderful time in such an old but newly discovered secret spot, had caused all of their happiness. What person wouldn’t be happy over that?

“Wh-Why are we even--Why are we even laughing?” Evan asked after a few minutes, almost fully calmed down even though his ribs and lungs stung, and he was panting and out of breath. Jared’s laughter had been reduced to small, pleased huffs of breath. He shrugged his shoulders at the question, adjusting his glasses and inhaling a deep breath.

“No clue.” Jared replied a few moments later, humming quietly. Evan chuckled, reaching out to brush away a strand of Jared’s hair that had come loose while they were doubled over with hysterics.

“Oh.” Evan giggled at the thought of not knowing what they had been laughing about in the first place before glancing at the Pocky box in his other hand. “You want to play another round? I think we tied.” Evan suggested, a toothy grin spreading between his lips. Jared shook his head with a scoff, shooting finger guns towards his boyfriend.

“You’re on, Hansen," Jared said, smiling at Evan's clapping as he slid another Pocky stick out of the box.

**Author's Note:**

> smorch ty for reading!! happy valentine's!!
> 
> \- A
> 
> Thank you for the support! Share if you please! Love you guys <3
> 
> \- Bella


End file.
